


Control

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Gypsy - Laurents/Sondheim
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gypsy Revival. So, Patti LuPone is just one giant bundle of sexual energy and she inspired this piece. I must admit that this is pretty much a shameless PWP. Rose and Herbie battle constantly for control. Sometimes, she lets him win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Rose sighed contently, watching Herbie smile idly at her girls as they wolfed down their chow mein. She raised her fork to her mouth slowly.

"Mama, I'm too tired to rehearse again," June complained, looking up from her plate just in time to see her mother tear her eyes from Herbie's smiling face.

"What, baby?" her mother asked, distracted as her gaze began to drift back to Herbie. Rose slid her foot out of her shoe and pushed Herbie's pant-leg up his calf.

Herbie's eyes widened as he turned away from the girls to look at Rose, who was ginning mischievously. His jaw dropped and his eyes closed when his should-be-wife raised her foot and pushed it between his thighs to gently nudge him.

June smiled knowingly. It appeared that they wouldn't be rehearsing after all. Whenever Mama looked at Herbie like that, she was decidedly too busy to force a rehearsal.

"She said she doesn't want to rehearse, Mama. But I think we need to re-" Louise began before June swiftly kicked her beneath the table. "Ouch!"

"What?" Rose asked again, moving her foot slowly and deliberately. She grinned widely when she felt him harden under the ball of her foot.

"I didn't say anything, Mama," June lied, a smile spreading across her angelic features.

"Mr. Sommers? What's wrong?" Louise asked tentatively, pulling her legs under her to avoid being kicked again.

"Yeah, Herbie? What's wrong?" Rose echoed, poorly suppressing the laughter that bubbled up as she continued to provoke him.

"N-Nothing," Herbie stuttered. "Eat y-your chow mein, girls."

Rose was grinning wildly as she watched Herbie struggle to control his reaction. She knew exactly what he wanted and knew why he wasn't acting on it: Her girls. She knew because she felt the same way. She was simply more forward, more daring.

Rose watched Herbie suck in a breath and expel it slowly as her foot traced the length of him just as slowly. "Rose…" he begged, desperate. She read in his eyes his desire, her desire.

"Mister Sommers?" Louise repeated as June's smile widened.

"Girls," Rose began, her eyes locked on Herbie's. Her mouth was suddenly dry. She needed him, now. "Isn't it your bedtime?"

"It's only eight, Mama!" Louise complained, June kicked her foot out swiftly and it collided with the leg of Louise's chair, moving it back several inches. Louise stuck her tongue out.

June glared at her sister. "Yes, mama. I'll go tell the boys it's bedtime." She stood and pulled a pouting Louise with her.

"But, Mama! It's only eight!" Louise repeated as her sister pulled her away from the table. "And we have to rehearse!"

"Come on, Louise!" June scolded, pulling at her sister's arm again. "Night, Mama. Night, Herbie."

Neither acknowledged the girls as June dragged a complaining Louise to the door, so involved were they both in Rose's torturous game. Herbie gripped the table tightly as she continued her deliberate movements beneath the cover of the tablecloth.

"Herbie," Rose whispered, her voice husky. In her mind, the girls were already gone. It was only Herbie's self control that kept the pair in check.

The second the girls had closed the door behind them, he descended on her, the flimsy table and its cloth pushed out of the way. His kiss forced her chair to its two back legs as he straddled her, one hand firmly gripping the back of the chair and the other's fingers threaded through her hair.

"Rose," he breathed against her full lips as her fingers tore at his bowtie before deftly working the buttons of his shirt. "Why do you tease me like that?"

Rose smiled, pressing her lips to his again as she raised her thigh between his. He groaned in response, spurring her on. "Because you never start anything. If I didn't tease you, we'd never do anything," she huffed, irritated as a button refused to open. She pulled back to look at it, her fingers moving with determination.

"But in front of the girls!" Herbie argued.

"They don't know the difference. They're only kids!" she told him, kissing him again. Her tongue darted into his mouth as she pulled at the button again. Her overwhelming need for him clouded her ability to think clearly enough to work the damnable button.

Herbie's fingers left her hair to pull her fingers from the stubborn button. He entwined her fingers in his own, righting her chair and pulling her towards the bedroom in one swift movement.

"No, now," Rose urged, pulling him with both hands towards the couch.

She still couldn't decide if she hated or loved it when he took control. She hated to be dominated, but the fact that-in those brief moments- he could tame her, reduce her to putty… When he took charge, she couldn't help be love him more, couldn't keep her heart from beating wildly, couldn't help but need him.

She pushed him forcefully to the couch, making him stumble backwards. Rose grinned again, sauntering forward as she laughed deep in her throat, so sure of herself. She dropped to her knees in front of him and settled between his, determined to make him beg, determined to keep the power.

She worked at the buttons again as her lips drifted across his chest, leaving a trail of hot kisses in their wake. Finally finishing with the last button, her hands drifted to his belt as she continued to kiss his chest making him groan again as his hands glided up her arms and dipped down her back. Rose smiled against his skin when he stiffened under her fingers, which had dipped into his boxers and were cupping him gently.

"Rose," Herbie breathed. As before, his pleading voice was full of longing but also warning.

He hated when women did that, he'd told her so. He thought it dirty and terribly unladylike. Ever since, she had been determined. Her way of having dominance over him, he knew. If she could get him to succumb, she would know that she could get him to do anything.

She closed her fingers around him in response, drawing him out. Her kisses dipped lower as her fingers gently but firmly worked him. He groaned again, almost a growl, making Rose smile.

Herbie felt her hot breath on him, knew how close she was to getting him to succumb to her. He pulled her upward suddenly, crushing his lips against hers. He nipped gently at her lower lip, making her gasp. His hands trailed down her sides and settled on her waist before he broke the kiss and was on his feet again. Herbie bent over and took Rose bridal-style in his arms and carried her to the small bedroom they shared, "unbeknownst to her girls."

Rose pouted, having lost that round. "I said now, Herbie."

He kissed her neck gently as he placed her gently on the bed. "Now it is then, my dear." He sat next to her on the bed before leaning in and covering her full lips with his.

She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer as she began sitting up, turning his gentle kiss into a demanding one of passion. One of her hands left his neck to trail down his chest and where she had left off.

Herbie moaned into her mouth, feeling Rose teasing him again. His hands left the bed to push her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, forcing her to stop her "work." The second the jacket slipped past her hands, she had taken his hands in her own and guided them to the buttons of her own shirt, her lips never leaving his.

She felt him fumble a little with the buttons as his hands shook and couldn't help but smile to herself. All this time and he still got nervous before they made love. She pushed him into a laying position on the bed as she straddled him, taking over the buttons on her blouse.

"No," Herbie breathed. "Let me."

She ignored him, un-doing a few more buttons before he pushed her hands out of the way and tore open her blouse, buttons flying, with a growl. "Damn it, Rose! I said, 'Let me."

She felt heat surge within her and she decided that she definitely loved it when he took charge. She smiled playfully, "You were taking too long. I told you, 'Now.'"

He pushed her blouse down past her shoulders as he had her jacket before he unbuttoned her skirt and flipped them so she was on her back. His lips crashed into hers again as he pushed her skirt down, she lifted her hips to help.

"Oh, Herbie," she breathed, nearly moaning. "I need you, now."

"Not now," Herbie told her sternly, kissing her neck gently.

"Her-"

"You'll wait until I say so."

Rose pouted again before Herbie kissed lower, tracing the lining of her bra with his tongue and feathery light, loving kisses. She groaned, her feminine sound of pleasure the perfect counter to the husky one she had drawn out of him only moments before. "Herbie," she begged. His fingers glided down her side to graze her inner thigh as his other hand pulled the straps of her bra down. She moaned lightly as his fingers followed the line of her panties to where she needed him so badly.

"Herbie," she panted, her breathing quickly becoming erratic as her desires took hold. He was patiently kissing the newly exposed skin of her full breasts, which were rising and falling rapidly. Her hips bucked against the fingers that were barely touching her. "Please, Herbie."

"Patience, my Rose," Herbie smiled, kissing her hot skin lovingly. She ignored his comment and pushed her panties down as far as she could reach while in that position before taking him in her hands again and guiding him to her entrance. He chuckled a bit, his anger completely gone, but didn't follow her lead.

Rose groaned in exasperation, rolling them over again so that she was straddling him. She removed her underwear the rest of the way before grinding her hips down, forcing him to enter her. He slid in easily, not surprising considering how worked up she was. What did surprise her was that he rolled back over to force her onto her back again, a constantly battling for control.

She didn't care, though, because he was inside her now, filling her, and moving deliciously slow. She arched against him, clenching him tightly between her thighs and forcing him deeper as her hands wrapped around his neck again and pulled him to her. She kissed him again, the demanding tone gone, leaving only the love she felt for him. He returned the kiss with just as much love.

"I-do-love-you," Rose panted, throwing her head back when he pushed further into her. She moaned again, not the light moan from before but a deep, loud moan. "Mmmnn, Herbie!"

"You know I love you, Rose," Herbie breathed, his breath hot in her ear. He kissed just below her ear, sucking gently and making her moan again as she squeezed him between her thighs. Stars swam before his eyes but he refused to finish before she did as he usually did. She always claimed not to mind, but he was sure she did, was sure she wanted more.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rose groaned, her nails scratching into his back as he continued moving inside her. "Fas- mmmnn! Fas- ah!"

His eyes snapped close as he tried to keep himself at bay and complied, their slow love making escalating into frenzy. He rolled them over so she was on top again, relinquishing his control as he fought to keep his senses as pleasure rolled over him.

Herbie was surprised when she rolled them over again.

"Please," Rose begged, not even able to open her eyes as she neared her peak. "Oh, Lord, Herbie. Just- I need-need-" she broke off, her moan entirely unintelligible.

"Need what, Rose?" Herbie pleaded, willing to give her anything but unable to focus enough to figure anything out. He flipped their positions again, thinking that was what she "needed."

"You," she breathed, her hips moving against his with far more urgency now as pleasure assaulted her petite frame. "I love you," she repeated, her hands cupping his face. She opened her eyes long enough to look into his before she kissed him, moaning loudly into his mouth.

That was it for him. Her love for him, need for him pushed him over that edge he had tried so hard to keep away from. He released within her, his movement slowing as he shuddered below her.

Her fingers were splayed across his chest now as her nails dug into him. "No," she breathed against his lips.

His heart sank. He had been so excited, so struck by her profession that he had denied her her release. She pushed herself down further on him, her breasts bouncing.

Herbie flipped their positions again and pulled out of her, she whimpered. He kissed her deeply on the mouth before kissing down her chest and stomach.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, sitting up. Her hands were on his arms, trying to pull him back to her.

He lightly kissed her inner thighs before his kisses trailed to more intimate places. Immediately, she groaned, falling heavily onto the bed.

"Herbie," she moaned, her fingers lacing in his hair as he sucked gently on her clitoris. She wanted him to stop, wanted to finish the way he had, tangled in his arms and kissing him, but what he was doing felt so _good_. "Her-mnnmn!" she wriggled beneath him, the pleasure becoming too much as she fought to pull away.

He encircled her thighs in each of his arms, effectively holding her lower body in place as her upper body continued to wriggle and squirm. His tongue entered her, tasting her, kissing her as she struggled to get enough air in her lungs to breathe, let alone make any noise of pleasure. Her hands left his hair as she clawed for a pillow to use to cover her mouth, just barely managing to stifle her scream of ecstasy as every nerve in her body pounded in time with Herbie's actions.

"Herbie! Her-Oh, G-Aaahh-d! Herbie!"

Herbie alternated between sucking and kissing her clitoris, the pillow flew over his head before Rose's whole body shivered violently with the force of her orgasm, her nails digging into his hands where he still gripped her thighs.

He surprised her by licking and drinking in all her juices from her thighs-making her moan lightly again- before sliding next to her on the bed.

Rose was so exhausted she could barely move. She scooted closer to him, her head pillowed by his strong chest. Her breathing was still much faster than usual as raised his hand to kiss the cooling skin of his palm.

"I love you, Herbie," she breathed, kissing the smooth skin of his chest as his arms encircled her, drawing her closer.

Herbie listened as her breathing slowed to normal and, finally, to the slow evenness that signaled sleep.

She loved him, needed him. And that was really all he ever wanted. She was his whether or not she had a ring on her finger to prove it. One day, he'd get her down that aisle, one day. But until then, knowing that she loved him, that she needed him, was enough.

He drifted slowly into his own slumber, Rose's arm curled possessively across his chest.


End file.
